Un sensei modèle
by Nagato2000
Summary: Kakashi fait faire de sales besognes à ses pauvres genin. Quelqu'un découvre la triste vérité sur l'entrainement frauduleux de Kakashi. Kakashi sera t'il encore dans la merde?


Comme tous les lundis au vendredi la team 7 se rend chez Kakashi pour leur entraînement hebdomadaire,

Naruto arriva le premier à pas de course et dit à Kakashi  
>Naruto: C'est quoi l'entraînement aujourd'hui?<br>Kakashi: tu va aller chercher dl'a bière.

Kakashi reflechissa quelques instants.

Kakashi: Ah oui pi cette fois-là, oubli pas les bouteilles vides.  
>Naruto part par la suite au dépanneur du coin.<br>Naruto: Salopard de Kakashi il me fait juste faire des commissions au lieu de m'apprendre ses super techniques.  
>Naruto : Naruto fait si, Naruto fait sa j'en n'ai ras le bol.<p>

Après 6minutes de marche Naruto est arrivé à destination

Marchand : Salut Naruto  
>Naruto : Vj'ai prendre une caisse de bière.<br>Marchand:ah ses pour Kakashi, il boit comme un trou ses temps si.  
>Naruto : Il essai d'arrêter fumer.<br>Marchand:Il échange une drogue pour une autre je connais ça .Çà va être tout?  
>Naruto : Est-ce que je peux avoir un p'tit sac de jujube avec ca?<br>Marchand: Bien sur, ça va faire 20 ryos.

De retour chez Kakashi

Kakashi : héhé spa trop tôt j'commencais à avoir soif.  
>Naruto ::Bordel c'est pas mal moins lourd quand c'est vide.<br>Kakashi : Arrête de te plaindre pis donne moué la monnaie. (Il compte la monnaie) Eh il manque de l'argent!Qu'es-tu cache dans ton manteau c'est quoi qui dépasse?

Il attrape le truc qui dépasse

Kakashi : Quoi! Tu té acheté des jujubes avec mon argent!  
>Naruto : C'EST MES JUJUBES!<br>Kakashi : Esti voleur, REND MOUÉ MON ARGENT!  
>Naruto : Ca à coûté juste 3 ryos.<br>Kakashi : QUOI 3 RYOS! Juste pour un p'tit sac de jujubes.  
>Kakashi : J'te prête dl'argent pi toué tu vol.<br>Naruto : Je l'ai gagné honnêtement!  
>Naruto : en plus, vous me faites faire des commissions et sa pesse des tonnes.<br>Kakashi : Bin oui ses sa ta récompense tu viendra me reparler quand t'auras des gros bras.  
>Naruto : Des gros bras ça! vous avez une grosse bedaine.<br>Kakashi : C'est mes abdos qui dépassent  
>Naruto: (en chuchotant) moi j'crois plus que ses une bedaine de bière.<br>Kakashi: Quoi qu'est-ce ta dit?  
>Naruto: Ah non rien.<br>Kakashi: Ouai c'est ça sauve toué.  
>Kakashi : Ya rien mieux qu'une bonne bière héhé. Pis l'autre y va-tu bientôt arriver?<p>

12 minutes plus tard, Sasuke arrive enfin.

Kakashi :Tien vl'a qui qui arrive. Té en tard toué!  
>Sasuke: Ouin j'ai eu une p'tite complication.<p>

Kakashi: En ouin tu c'est tu quoi jm'en saque. Go! Ok là tu vas débuter ton entraînement. Tu vas aller me chercher du tabac.

Sasuke : AH NON! pas avec la grosse jarre

Kakashi : Wo wo oui mon homme avec la grosse jarre.

Sasuke : S'tu obliger qu'à soit bin lourde pis bin grosse

Kakashi : C'est ça challenge, tu va t'faire des bras.

Sasuke : Ouin meton.

Kakashi : Tu diras que j'ai arrêté de boire.

Kakashi : Pis essaye pas de voler.

Sasuke : Pourquoi j'voudrais te voler?

Sasuke sort dehors, regarde la jarre et il fait ensuite un...

Sasuke : Multiclonage! Pogne ça l'clone

Clone : Nannnnn

Chez le marchand

Sasuke : Ouin j'aimerai avoir de l'herbe à tabac pour Kakashi.

Marchand : Kakashi, ya pas arrêté de fumé?

Sasuke : Non, y a arrêté de boire.

Marchand : À bon t'es sur? C'est bizarre.

Sasuke retourne chez Kakashi

Sasuke : Chui là.

Kakashi : Crisse ça sa table pis décalisse! À oui, tien v'la 5 ryos tu ira te couper les cheveux osti de pouilleux!

8 minutes plus tard, Sakura arrive.

Sakura : SALUT KAKASHI! Qu'avez-vous pour moi aujourd'hui.

Kakashi : Tu vas aller me chercher un bon film aujourd'hui. Héhé! Tu y demanderas ça.

Sakura : Le retour de p'tite cochonne 4! ENCORE? Ce film-là, vous me l'avez fait louer une cinquantaine de fois.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ch'te dise? C'est un bon film.

Sakura allait partir, mais Kakashi l'interrompt.

Kakashi : À oui, pis t'oublieras pas de me l'prendre en VHS!

Sakura arrive devant la vendeuse du club vidéo.

Fille du vidéo club : Bonjour Sakura.

Sakura : J'aimerai avoir ce film-là pour Kakashi.

Fille du vidéo club : Encore un film pour adulte! -_-

Sakura : Mais oui, il est comme ça notre Kakashi. Il dit que c'est pour se détendre.

Fille du vidéo club : Attend je vais aller le chercher. Je mets sa sur son compte?

Sakura : Oui

Fille du vidéo club : À oui, tu lui diras de pas me la ramener toute collante.

Sakura : Ok, salut.

Sakura retourne chez Kakashi. Celui-ci l'attend avec impatience, le nez collé sur la vitre.

Kakashi : P'tite cochonne, p'tite cochonne. Donne moué sa (il lui arrache la cassette des mains).

Sakura : Vous avez recommencé à fumer?

Kakashi : Pis à boire aussi (Il ouvre la télévision).

Sakura : Je suis contente de vous avoir rendu service.

Kakashi : T'es encore là toué?

Sakura : Bonne soirée.

Kakashi : Ouin c'est ça.

Le lendemain, chez Kakashi.

Naruto : Entraînement Entraînement Entraînement... j'espère que vous avez un super entraînement aujourd'hui.

Kakashi : Ouin tu connais la routine (en pointant la caisse de bière vide).

Naruto : QUOI? ENCORE?

Kakashi : Ouin pis là tu vas utiliser ma carte esti d'voleur.

Naruto : Chui pas un voleur!

En revenant de ces courses, Naruto croise Gai sensei.

Gai : Dis-moi, que fais-tu gamin?

Naruto : J'achète de la bière pour Kakashi.

Gai : Ah oui, mais c'est pas correcte ça.

Naruto : Oui, mais c'est moins pire que Sasuke, lui il est pogné avec la grosse jarre rempli de tabac.

Gai : Quoi du tabac!

Naruto : Bon allé, il faut que je parte. Sinon il est de mauvais poil le Kakashi, il va me donner une baffe.

Gai : Çà ne peut pas rester comme ça.

Chez lui, Kakashi se fait demander au bureau de l'hokage. Un anbu va voir Kakashi.

Kakashi: Oh non, qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore. J'espère que c'est pas Pakkun qui a encore chié sur le terrain d'la vielle d'à côté!

Anbu : Ah non, on a pas eu de plainte encore. Bon tu viens avec moi tout de suite, l'Hokage te demande.

Kakashi : Pas de trouble mon homme.

À la demeure de l'Hokage. Kakashi vois c'est Genin.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce vous faite icitte vous autres?

Sasuke : Chai même pas s'que ch'fait icitte.

Tsunade : Kakashi, j'ai su que tu utilisais tes Genin pour tes commissions personnelles.

Kakashi(en chuchotant, tout en regardant Naruto du coin de l'œil) : Ouin, y en un qui est allé se plaindre à l'Hokage.

Naruto : JE NE SUIS PAS ALLÉ ME PLAINDRE À L'HOKAGE!

Shizune : Sur votre compte, il y a pas mal de vidéos pornos, du tabac et de la boisson.

Kakashi : Ouin c'est ça, j'm'achète des jujubes pis vous autres vous prenez mon compte pour vous acheter de la bière pour vos p'tits partys. Après ça vous vous shooter à mort, pis le lendemain, vous arrivé bin raqué pis vous raté vos examens.

Sakura : Quoi? C'est pas vrai ça!

Naruto : Oui! Heu...non.

Sasuke : Chai pu quoi dire moué.

Shizune : C'est vrai que la Team 7 à raté ses examens.

Gai : YAAAAAAA! C'est ingnoble Kakashi! Tu essaies de passer ça sur le dos de tes élèves! Ce n'est pas digne de mon rival!

Kakashi : De quoi tu te mêles toué? Tu peux bin parler, j'ai vu un de tes Genin l'autre jour en train d'essayer de s'faire une pute.

Dans le flash-back de Kakashi.

Neji : Eille ta tu vu les chicks?

Lee : Ouai elles ont l'ai gentille.

Neji : Lets go amène toué on va aller les voir.

Neji : Eille les filles, vous voulez tu voir de quoi.

Catin mature : Va t'en gamin, on travail.

Neji : Justement, chui venu pour ça, j'ai même de quoi pour payer (il sort 50 ryos).

Catin idiote : Haaa, il est d'on bin drôle lui!

Catin mature: Ta même pas 18 ans, retourne chez vous.

Neji : Chui plus vieux que mon age. Go bébé, chui sûr que t'en as envie. J'en ai une grosse, chui sur que tu veut la voir.

Catin mature: Bin oui c'est sa va t'en, tu me fais perdre des clients.

Neji (à Lee) : C'est toute des pas game, on peut même pu se faire de putes asteure.

Lee : Mais tu t'en n'ai jamais fait.

Neji : Je l'c'est, elles veulent pas.

Fin du flash-back

Gai : Mais que fessai-tu là au juste à espionner mes genin?

Kakashi : Je fessai la file, comme tout le monde héhé. Pis en plus, il a l'autre p'tit gars qui boit comme un trou pis qui saccage les bars.

Gai : On partage quelque chose avec toi Kakashi et toi tu tournes le couteau dans la plaie.

Tsunade : Ok on se CALME! Concernant les escortes, il y a eu pas mal de plainte qu'un genin les dérange et leur fait du charme.

Gai :...

Shizune : C'est vrai, mon ami Julie a perdu pas mal d'argent à cause de cette histoire là.

Kakashi : Julie sa?

Shizune : Hein! Ta connait?

Kakashi : Bin oui! La p'tite blonde sa, c'est elle qui m'a faite...

Tsunade : KAKASHI! Bon aller, sortez Kakashi et les 3. On ne trouvera pas qui a fait quoi dans votre histoire. Gai reste ici, je dois te parler.

Gai : Ah non, mais...C'est Kakashi qui...AHHHHHHHHH

En sortant de chez l'Hokage, en face du bâtiment.

Kakashi : YES! THE POWER OF THE SHARINGAN!

Sakura : Vous avez asseyez de mettre ça sur notre dos.

Naruto : Oui c'est vrai.

Sasuke : Esti de crosseur.

Kakashi : Bon, pour vous faire pardonner, je vais chacun vous acheter une palette de chocolat.

Sakura : Oui, merci!

Naruto : CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT CHOCOLAT!

Sasuke:Bon il va être fou comme de la marde.


End file.
